Danny Pan (Alternate ending) (version 2)
Minnie approached Danny, as the Lost Jungle Cubs started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Mowgli, and Pudge help me, Nala, and the Lost Jungle Cubs rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Danny asked. "Sure!" Minnie smiled, as she, Mowgli, and Pudge helped Danny, Nala, and the cubs rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Danny covered Minnie's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Nala asked. "Yes!" Minnie and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Danny, Minnie, Nala, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Danny put on his green T-shirt and matching pants, Minnie put on her pink nightgown, a matching sleeping mask, matching slippers, and a matching bow. Mowgli put on his extra-large red T-shirt. Pudge put on his periwinkle footy pajamas with white snowflakes on them, a zipper, and black soles. Nala put on her teal sleeping mask. Louie put on his blue pajamas. Baloo put on his purple pajamas. Bagheera put on his orange footy pajamas. Shere Khan put on his red footy pajamas. Hathi put on his red-checkered nightshirt and Kaa put on his jungle green nightshirt and matching nightcap. After they got their pajamas on, Minnie told Mowgli, Pudge, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa a story of "The Frog Prince" while Danny and Nala listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents, nurse maid, and butlers." Danny said, as he kissed Minnie on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Mowgli, and Pudge will stay in Neverland with me, Nala, and the boys?" Danny asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Danny!" Minnie said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Nala, and the jungle cubs." And with that, Minnie and Danny kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Mowgli, Baloo, Louie, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Pudge fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed cat toy. "Good night, Minnie," Danny said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Danny." Minnie smiled. "Good night, guys." Mowgli smiled. "Sleep tight, little britches." Baloo said, as he, Mowgli, and the other cubs fell asleep. "Good night, Nala." Pudge said, as he blew a kiss to Nala, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Pudge. We'll see you in the morning." Nala yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge stayed with Danny, Nala, and the Lost Jungle Cubs in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction